Running Away
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: She unlocked the bottom lock and the dead bolt and a large gasp escaped her lips. "Elliot." She whispered. He he raced over and he too gasped. In front of their feet were two soaking, dirty sleeping girls. Read and review. T for lang. and abuse/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a constant stream of story ideas running through my head. This one, I just had to write. I wish it could be longer but I think it's still a pretty good start. I have some goals set, to update Holding on to Hope, update with at least 2 new chapters of Our Songs, more warm ups and start a new story. I'm done babbling for now, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I admit, I own nothing here except the story plot and new characters.**

The only sounds to be heard were their hard breathing and the slap of a pair old sneakers against the cold wet ground. Their hair was tangled, wet and dirty. The bitter, cool wind kept slapping it in their faces. They only stopped once, and when they did they thought for sure he was gonna get them. Lacey was barefoot as she didn't have anytime to put on shoes. She stepped on a piece of glass so Amber had to remove it. In the end Amber gave her shoes which were much too big and Lacey almost tripped multiple times.

The rain had ceased, at least for a little bit. Amber felt a little relief wash over her after that but was quickly cut short when her mother's frightened words rang through her head again. _Don't stop running! Don't stop running! Don't stop running! _She could then remember her mother slamming the door behind them and her screams as her father ran out afterwards, slurring his cruel words. Her mother collapsed sobbing at the door, beaten and broken. Blood smeared over her face and clothing, hair mattered and bald spots from where he had ripped it out were bleeding, purple bruises engulfing her body, she layed and wished for two things. The unbearable pain to stop and her daughters to be safe.

They had been running for at least a hour and the adrenaline rush was quickly fading. Amber knew he wouldn't have come this far after them, he was so drunk he could barely stand so it was still a wonder to how he chased them down. But when Lacey reminded her he could come back in the car, adrenaline kicked in again and they kept running. Rain was now falling down softly and it was a cool comfort to their sore, sweaty bodies. Although it made Lacey sad, she thought it looked like the sky was crying.

Now they were in a neighborhood, a nice one too. Restaurants and stores lined the empty streets as people still hid inside from the storm. Only a few cars sped by, splashing murky water from puddles everywhere.

"Amber, can we stop?" Lacey panted, struggling to keep up with her old sister.

"No, besides there's apartments coming up. We'll just hide there tonight."

"He's not gonna get us!" The girl whined.

"No! You heard mama!" Amber snapped, her mothers words running again and again through her mind. _Don't stop running! Don't stop running! Don't stop running!_

A singled clap of thunder suddenly shook the air and the two jumped. Blinding streaks of lightening shocked the dark sky and rain suddenly came down in sheets.

"Shit." Amber muttered.

"Amber! That's a potty word!"

"Well too bad!" Amber growled, and then grabbed her younger sisters arm. "Faster Lace, faster."

The pair made it to the apartments and raced up the metal stairs, Lacey's too big shoes creating a wet slapping noise. One floor. Two floors. Three floors. Only one more floor. The thunder still growled and the rain came down even harder. Both girls were soaked and exhausted. Neither was gonna be able to take another step. Their hair was still soaked and it hung matted on their shoulders, causing more water to leak into their torn, grimy shirts. The girls finally collapsed, Lacey in Amber's arms, against one of the doors. A bang echoed throughout and for a minute Amber was worried about the owners coming. But as soon as her eyelids flicked closed, she fell under a deep spell of sleep.

Inside, Olivia froze, her mouth still mashed together with her partners.

"El?"

"Yeah?" He asked, wishing they could keep going. The only place they could do this was her or his house, their relationship still a secret to the world.

"What was that?" She pulled apart and he sighed.

"Nothing Liv."

"Bullshit, someones at your door." She protested.

"Olivia…" He sighed, running his hands over his face. His wedding ring free hands. She shot him a look that read "shut up and trust me" and made her way to the door. She unlocked the bottom lock and the dead bolt and a large gasp escaped her lips.

"Elliot." She whispered. He he raced over and he too gasped.

In front of their feet were two soaking, dirty sleeping girls.

Olivia bent down and gently shook the pair. Amber's eyes slowly darted open, her breath quickening, grip tightening on her sister who merely stirred.

"Sweetheart are you okay? My names Olivia, I'm a police officer."

"The p-police?" She whimpered, cuddling Lacey even closer.

"We're not gonna hurt you guys. We just want to help." Elliot said, also bending down. "Come on inside, this is my house."

"You two live together?" Amber questioned, sitting up now. The dynamic duo blushed.

"Nah, we're partners." Olivia smiled, a deep crimson still flushed across her cheeks. "Come inside."

"No. We're fine." She let a big yawn escape and wished she kept sleeping. That's all she wanted. Sure she was soaked, hungry and had just been through hell but, she had Lacey and was safe now. She could sleep.

"Hon, you guys aren't fine. I've seen this before, and it's not fine." Olivia said softly, heart already aching for these girls.

"I just wanna sleep!" Amber protested, scooting away.

"Sweetie, we need to help you guys." Elliot said, and before she could object again he picked her and Lacey up. Amber tried to fight but was too tired. She just rested her sleepy eyes and slept for what felt like forever. Which was all she wanted to do.

**So how bout 5 reviews before a new chapter? Good I think so, and gives me time to write a new chapter. By the way, story alerts/author alerts and all that jazz are nice but don't count. Feel free to do those too though :) Wanna hear some mad Spanish skills? El lapiz es de China. The pencil is from China. Oh yeah, major skills, right there XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got the review, so here ya go ;)**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING ( D:) except Amber and Lacey ( :D)**

Ambers' eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she figured out she was in a hospital. Olivia was asleep in a chair between her and her little sisters bed. Lacey was awake too, a coloring book in her lap.

"Amber!" She shrieked.

"Shhh!' Amber hissed, her finger to her mouth. She hopped out of the hospital bed and tip toed her way over to her sister.

"What are you doing?" Lacey asked.

"We're leaving. Come on Lace," she grabbed her sisters tiny hand and tried to pull her out of bed. Lacey only frowned and crossed her arms.

"Nu uh."

"Lacey! Hurry!" Suddenly Amber felt footsteps behind her, heavy footsteps. She tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amber, Lacey's right." A calm voice spoke. Amber recognized it as the voice from earlier. She turned around and came face to face with a big but kind looking man.

"W-who are you?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler, but you guys can call me Elliot. That sleeping beauty over there," he pointed to Olivia who slept uncomfortably in a hard chair, "is my partner detective Olivia Benson, who you can call Livy, Livia or Liv. She'll respond to any of those." He let out a small laugh, Lacey giggled and Amber couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face.

"You know," Olivia suddenly said slowly and fully awake, " I can hear you El. For the record girls, I will respond to any of those. And thanks for the beauty compliment El, you just boosted my self esteem a little bit." She teased, sitting up now. Lacey giggled even more, Amber couldn't help a giggle surpass and Elliot blushed.

"Uh w-welcome Liv. Now Amber you better get back in bed before the doctor comes in and sees you." With a sigh, Amber hopped back into bed.

"When can I go home Livia?" Lacey asked, still coloring in the Barbie Princess coloring book.

Elliot noticed Amber giving the coloring book a longing gaze. He grabbed a bag and walked over to her.

"Here, Lacey said you were eight and a really good reader. So Liv picked out this book." He dropped a copy of Matilida by Ronald Dahl in her lap and a grin lit up her face.

"Mama got me this from the library! I uh never got to read it though." She gave a small frown at the last part. Elliot gave her a smile.

"Well now you can huh?"

"Yeah, thanks Elliot. Thanks Livia." She showed Olivia the book.

"Welcome sweetie." She said, flashing her a smile.

"You're welcome." Elliot smiled.

About five minutes later, a sand colored hair doctor with kind eyes came to the door.

"Detectives?" She asked. The pair nodded.

"We'll be right back," Olivia told the girls. Lacey gave them a wave and Amber nodded, to engrossed in her book to say anything.

"Well I ran the rape kit," the doctor stared, "and checked for any vaginal trauma." Both detectives nodded grimly. "And there's nothing. Besides some minor abuse, cuts, bruises these girls are okay. I did notice however that it doesn't seem like they haven't eaten a proper meal in a long time. And a obvious lack of love and caring." The doctor gave a small frown. "How did you find these girls detectives?"

"Well, we were at my apartment. Doing paper work and all of a sudden we heard a noise outside. They had collapsed outside my door."

"I'm new here, not really used to seeing this. But please don't let that monster family take them back. Please." The doctor sighed, walking away. Olivia and Elliot where about to walk back in when Elliot touched Olivia's shoulder.

"Earlier, when I called you a sleeping beauty, I meant it." His fingers lightly traced her cheek before he walked back into the room. She felt a rush a happiness throughout her.

Olivia walked back into the room just in time.

"So Elliot, is Livia your girlfriend?" Lacey and Amber giggled. The partners blushed. Cragen and Fin had just showed up and hid outside the door listening.

"W-why do you ask Lacey?"

"After you guys went out after the doctor, I heard you say that when you called her a sleeping beauty you really meant it." The five year old grinned.

"That was a nice thing to say Elliot." Fin teased, walking into the room.

"So we're all waiting, is Olivia your girlfriend Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"No!" They both blurted out. The room gave a laugh and the partner's blushed hard.

"Girls, this is Captain Cragen," Olivia gestured towards Cragen, "and this is Fin." She pointed at him.

"Captain? Like on a ship?" Lacey asked.

"No, the Captain of police officers." Cragen smiled, "Olivia and Elliot told us what happens. We're going to help you two."

"Like are you guys gonna take us back to mama?" Lacey asked, hopeful.

"Well, first we need to know what happened. As soon as they discharge you from here, you guys can go back to the precinct and we'll talk there."

"But where will we sleep? Where will we live?"

"Well…" Cragen started.

"Foster care?" Amber suggested. He merely shook his head yes.

"B-but that place is bad! Last year, we had to go there for a lil bit and we hated it!" Lacey frowned.

"Why don't we just get you guys out of here and see what happens?" Elliot suggested, shooting Cragen a hopeful look. He nodded yes.

Within a hour and a half, the girls were released and back at the precinct. Dr. Huang had come in to talk to the girls and was speaking to Amber first.

"So Amber, do you think we could talk about what happened yesterday?" He asked gently.

"I guess." She mumbled, staring at a doll. They were in the children's room.

"Okay, go ahead and start."

"Dad came home early from work," she whispered. "Mama didn't have dinner ready so he was mad. Really mad. He s-slapped her, said she needs to be a better wife. Then he started drinking. By the tine mama finished he was already drunk. Like every night. So he was being really rude and mean. He said mama didn't cook good enough and he was hitting her. Mama told us we were leaving, and we would stay and grandmas, and he got really, really mad. He started b-beating her up." She whimpered, sobs starting to come.

"Then what happened next?" Huang asked.

"He was hitting her and she f-fell. He sat on her, pulled her hair and spit in her face. I took Lacey to hide in our room. I heard him saying mean things. He said mama was w-whore and if we left it wouldn't be to grandmas but to another man. She kept screaming no and finally I heard her cry out for help. She kept yelling help me! Then I heard the bathroom door slam so I ran out and Lacey followed me. She t-told us to run. She told us not to stop and just keep running. I was putting on shoes and was about to help Lace when he came out. We j-just left her there." Amber cried, whispering the end.

"Why didn't your mother tell you guys to go to a neighbor?"

"I don't know. The neighbors don't like us because of dad."

"Amber, could you tell me what happened after you guys starting running?"

"He c-chased us. Then we kept going and ended up on Elliot's doorstep. Am I done?" The young girl sighed. Huang gave a small smile.

"You can play while I talk to the detectives."

He walked out and met them, sighing.

"Right now, she seems pretty good. But sooner or later, I think she's gonna crack. She saw her mom almost be beaten to death and then got hunted by her crazy, drunk father. A alcoholic parent can be hard, sometimes traumatizing depending if any abuse is going on. Domestic violence and poor living situations are also very hard. So if you put together a crazy alcoholic dad and a mother who is beaten everyday and possibly might be a drinker too, the end result is not good." The doctor sighed, "and I haven't even had the chance to talk to Lacey."

"There is no way in hell those girls are going to foster care." Olivia declared.

"What about grandma?" Fin asked as Munch popped up.

"She cant be contacted. The girls gave us her name, Valerie Romero, and we've been looking. But the lady must've disappeared into thin air." He said.

"Then they can stay with us, and by us I mean my house or Olivia's house and we'll both take care of them." Elliot clarified. Cragen sighed.

"Fine. They know and trust you two."

"I guess it's time to interview Lacey now." George said slowly, almost like he wasn't ready to do this.

But none of them where ready either. No one wanted to her the horrors of these little girls life. Horrors that would even make the sickest person ever cringe.

**Reviews? Yes please. Follow me on twitter? Sure (CapricornChica). Story time? Oh why of course! **** My little cousin woke me up really early when I spent the night. Reason? "Hannah! Sing happy birthday to Sophia!" Sophia? Her baby doll. Then she wouldn't let me go back to sleep.**

**Oh little kids...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cant even begin to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner! Oh my god I felt bad :( But it's here now :D**

Huang emerged from the children's interview room, stone faced. Lacey had described the night they ran and previous rapes and attacks on her mom from her father for nearly 30 minutes now. They all wanted that son of a bitch to suffer, a lot.

"I am seriously considering going down there and shooting the bastard myself." Elliott remarked, disgusted.

"Let me help." Fin said and the other's nodded in agreement. Cragen let a sigh escape.

"Olivia, Elliot take the girls back to one of your houses and get them cleansed and fed. Munch, Fin get the house address and go see what the hell happened." Cragen ordered. They all nodded.

A hour later, Lacey had just gotten out of the shower with help from Olivia, who was shocked at how skinny the girl was. Before they went home, they stopped and picked up some clothes and a toy each. Lacey was now snug in a pair of lady bug pajamas. Olivia had helped her brush through her hair and get ready. Amber was next for the shower, a fuzzy cream towel hanging on the rack and a matching washcloth resting on the counter.

Her body tense, she slowly stripped off her articles of clothing one by one. It felt weird to be showering in someone's house. She turned on the faucet, jumping a little when the cold water struck. Soon it adjusted to warm and she sighed, letting it engulf her beaten body.

Outside, Elliot was in the middle of cooking dinner while Olivia talked with Lacey.

"So Lacey, did you go to school?"

"Yup. But last Wednesday was my last day." The little girl smiled, "school was fun."

"What grade were you in?"

"Second."

"Already?"

"Yup. Amber was in fourth, the teacher said we got's to skip a grade cause we're smart and mama put us in early." Lacey smiled proudly.

"That's good." Olivia smiled "Who's your best friend?"

"Rachel Medina. She has pretty hair."

"Well so do you." Olivia grinned and Lacey giggled.

"Thanks Livia. Hey! So do you!"

"Thanks Lace. Now do you know who Amber's best friend is?"

"Rachel's older sister, Jasmine."

"Really? That's cool. Now can you tell me who your teacher was?"

"Ms. Martinez."

"And Ambers?"

"Mrs. Medina, Rachel and Jasmines mama."

"Okay, perfect Lace." The two smiled brightly at each other.

At the same time, Fin and Munch were on their way to the girls house, using the address they got from Amber. They pulled up and hopped out, both silent and nervous about what they where about to face. Guns drawn, the men slowly inched their way up. Fin pounded on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cook! Police! Open up!" Fin's voice blared, but was only met with silence.

"Open the door or we'll open it for you!" Munch shouted and his partner sighed. This wasn't a good sign.

"Shit."

Suddenly the door was kicked open, only to reveal a broken, bloody, body thrown on the floor. Fin ran in.

"Show yourself`, now!" Hw shouted but no one came. Munch raced over to the body.

"She's got a pulse, barely. I'll get a bus." He radioed in their findings while Fin continued to search the house.

The living room had a tv resting on a tv stand which was cluttered with empty cigarette packs and beer bottle. The old worn couch smelled like dog pee and was covered with mattered pillows. A dirty, blood stained rug was displaced and beer bottles, trash and drops of blood flooded the floor.

The kitchen was filled with empty bottles which had once contained hard liquor. The sink was cluttered with moldy food and disgusting dishes. Fin opened the cabinets only to reveal stale chips, some cereal and cookies. Oh and bugs. The kitchen led to the backyard which had a dog running around, no wonder is smelled like dog pee everywhere. Feeling sick to him stomach, Fin walked back into the living room.

"This place must've been a living hell."

Back at Stabler's, it was dinner time. Lacey happily munched on a carrot stick, Olivia severed the girls the chicken, Elliot severed them pasta salad and Amber sat, not really doing anything.

"Amber, you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Fine."

"Okay, if you wanna talk just let me know. Promise?"

"I promise Livia."

"Okay thanks. What do you want to drink? We have strawberry lemonade." She smiled brightly and Amber wished she could match her enthusiasm.

"Sure, thanks."

"Livia?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some lemonade too?" The tiny girl asked eagerly. Olivia gave a light laugh.

"Sure sweetie."

Suddenly her phone buzzed and a mixture of emotions filled her mind, she already knew it was either Fin or Munch calling with what happened. She almost ran away from the table, but instead gave Elliot a nod as he imeadetly distracted the girls with a question.

"Benson."

"She's alive barely. He's gone."

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed and mentally kicked herself as she remembered the two little girls in the next room, "what's wrong with her?" She asked in a quieter tone .

"Rape kit was positive for fluids, multiple bruises, cuts and hell the bastard bit her, hair was ripped out of her damn scalp and not even a hour later and she would've been dead." Fin said, disgusted as he relived the doctors voice going on and on with everything wrong.

"What about the house?"

"Disgusting. Worst thing I've ever smelled, almost puked. Drugs and booze bottle everywhere, ranging from a simple beer to hard stuff I cant even pronounce. A total mess, stale food, and a shitty place all over."

"Any word on Robert Cook?"

"Bastard disappeared into thin air. Car's gone, the bedroom ransacked and clothes missing from drawers thrown on the floor. He could be in Florida now, we're screwed."

"You got a search warrant?"

"Nah, just walked through, Novak's getting the warrant now."

"Good. I'm in the middle of dinner, call me when something happens. Bye."

"Bye."

Nausea overtook Olivia and the last thing she wanted to do was smile like everything was fine and dandy and eat. But she forced on a smile anyway as she made her way back into the kitchen. She shot Elliot a pained look and he let a silent sigh loose.

"Please tell me she's alive." He mouthed eagerly, Olivia merely shook her head yes and he knew there was more, "where's Robert?"

"Missing, she's in the hospital. It's bad El." She mouthed back and through out dinner, both tired not to let their frustration consume them.

Both girls ate quickly and a lot. After a good meal Lacey met Olivia's eyes and let a small, toothy grin break through.

"There's dessert right Livia?"

While the girls helped themselves to a big bowl of ice cream, Olivia and Elliot excused themselves to talk privately. Olivia explained the situation to her partner and he felt anger boil throughout. This guy was going down, he thought bitterly.

"I guess we should go tell them about their mother." Olivia sighed staring to depart back to the kitchen. But Elliot caught her by the wrist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The kiss however was interrupted by the "ba-rinngg!" of Olivia's cell phone. With a sigh she pulled it out, flipped it open and barked out, "Benson."

Suddenly the color drained from her face and mixture of a frown and scowl appeared.

"Oh. Okay, uh thanks Fin." She pushed down on the keypad and the phone call ended. Elliot shot her a curious look and she sighed once more.

"She's dying El. She's lost too much blood and…she's just not gonna make it."

"How long?" His voice was strained and tiered.

"A little less then two hours."

The group of four raced over to the hospital, Elliot driving like a mad man, Amber facing the window with silent tears, Lacey in a fetal position sobbing and Olivia pondering the name of the girls mother. Ashley Smith Cook. Her mind darted back to her younger years, from 2nd grade to 8th.

Her mother had another professor she worked with, who just so happened to have a daughter Olivia's age. It just so also happened her little girls name was Ashley Smith and her mother was a alcoholic as well. They eventually moved after Ashley's mom was fired, leaving Olivia to deal with high school alone. Olivia still had the old Best Friends Forever they had splurged on in 4th grade. It had taken Olivia and Ashley endless hours of babysitting and little jobs to afford it, but they finally did it.

The entire time, Olivia kept telling herself that Ashley Smith was a fairly common name. But the fact Amber and Lacey had the same piercing, grass green eyes and fair brown hair as Olivia's old friend didn't help. Neither did the fact Lacey's laugh sounded just like Ashley's and Amber had the exact same smile.

But once the girls burst through the hospital room with the detectives close behind, there was no mistaking Olivia's former friend lay broken in a hospital bed. With merely a hour to live. Olivia felt her throat close and she breathed a shaky breath.

"Hey stranger. It's b-been awhile" She managed out, with a small smile. Ashley's face showed that she obviously knew Olivia but she turned around and a snooty look drew upon her face.

"Leave Olivia. Now."

**Someone needs to pull the stick out...like the police officer at my school today. We had a lock down and my grade was outside so we walked to a softball field near by. We were sitting in a group and he drives up and yells at us for talking! I understand the importance of not talking, INSIDE the school! But we were far away and the teachers didn't care! He kept using the metaphor "slap in the face" too. I was like "shut the hell up, and get a tampon!" Gawd that drill was crazy...review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here ya guys go! Btw, single again, and I dumped him. Long story, enjoy! I don't own law and order SVU.**

Everyone except Ashley and Lacey in the room was filled with confusion. Lacey wasn't paying attention to anyone but her mother. Elliot and Amber wondered how the women knew each other and Olivia wondered why she had just been kicked out.

"What? Why?"

"Look at you! Dressed in some fancy jacket, fancy jeans, fancy shirt! Earrings and a necklace that would've cost a years pay from my job! Some designer boots! Looking at me in this bed, because it's your job! Just look at yourself, no longer some beaten girl with a alcoholic mother, a strong woman with money and a family! You have it made!""I have it made? No, I don't. No husband, no kids no family. I'm rarely home and the only people I go out with or colleges, not friends. These shoes aren't designer. My mother died after a accident because she was drunk. Sure, my life's good but I don't have it made. Don't tell me to leave because of some class issue. We were best friends!"

"I knew about your mother," She announced coldly, a chilling voice which sent shivers down the girl's spines, it was the voice she used when she was extremely mad. "I found out where you lived and I brought flowers. You asked me to leave when I knocked on your door. You didn't recognize me, but that's because you barely peeked your head out from your door and turned me away. I tried to explain but you told me to leave. You looked at me, dirty and ratty and refused to listen. Had I been dressed nicer and cleaner, you probably would've invited me in for coffee!"

"That's not true. Not at all. I just got home from the funeral and I wanted to be alone!"

"You still turned me away. I looked at you in the eyes and you looked back and I was absolutely positive you recognized me, but you just slammed the door in my face! Now leave!" She screamed the last part and wordlessly, Olivia walked out, defeated. Ashley pointed to Elliot.

"You too. If I only have a hour to live, its with my daughters not some cop. I already talked to those other cops and gave me statement. Get out." She growled and just as silent as his partner, Elliot walked out.

He found Olivia slumped over in a chair crying. He rushed over and put his arm around her as she curled up against him and cried.

"She's right, I recognized her. But I was too-"

"Don't blame yourself, not one bit. You just lost your mother, you didn't know, you can not blame yourself. Not one bit." He declared. She sighed.

"Now all I want to do its apologize but she wont even talk to me!"

"Liv give her a chance."

"A chance? She only has a hour to live and I don't think she's gonna forgive me within that time period."

"You never know," Elliot shrugged his shoulders and Olivia let out a sniffle.

"Why are you out here?"

"Kicked out."

"What about her statement?"

"She said Munch and Fin got it?"

"Did they?"

"You're doubting her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Olivia snapped and Elliot held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay I'll call and ask." He flipped open his phone and walked away to talk.

Olivia buried her face in her hands and sighed, today had been so wonderful…

"She lied, no one took her statement."

"Sorry I snapped." Her head hung as he hugged her.

"It's okay, today's been kinda hectic."

"Kinda?" She raised her eyebrows and he gave a little laugh before giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay a lot."

They walked back in the room only to hear Lacey, who was snuggled against her mom, ask a question.

"Mama, why did you yell at Livia? She's my friend, she saved me and Amber!" Ashley didn't respond just glared at the people in front of her.

"I want you to leave."

"And I want your statement, you lied Ashley. Detectives' Munch and Tutuola did not get your statement."

"But I uh I…"

"It's probably better to have Amber and Lacey leave for this. Detective Stabler will take care of them while I collect your statement.""Why you?"

"Why not me?"

"You know why!" She barked, causing Lacey to flinch. Olivia looked back to her partner and nodded. He lowered himself down next to Amber and spoke in a soft voice.

"Come one girls, your mom has to talk to Livia for a little bit. But as soon as she's done, you girls can come back in."

"Why do they have to talk?" Lacey questioned, not knowing what it meant to give your statement, "is it something bad?"

"No duh stupid, why else would they have us leave?" Amber shot out, arms crossed stiffly as she faced out the window.

"Amber!" Ashley warned, "watch yourself. Go with the detective girls." Ashley sighed.

"Whatever!" Amber stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard. The adults sighed.

"Come on Lace," Elliot took the little girls hand and led her out.

A uncomfortable silence poured into the room and Olivia lightly cleared her throat. She lowed herself into the seat Amber had just been sitting in and moved around to get as comfortable as she could get in the stiff chair.

"Start when you're ready." She finally said.

"What if I'm never ready?" Ashley said it like she was trying to have a attitude but it came out sounding like she was scared.

"Ashley, I would say it's going to be okay, but we both know the truth there. Do this for your girls, tell me what I need to put this bastard away so he can never hurt the girls again. Do this for yourself. Do this because it'll put away the son if a bitch for a long time. You can do this Ashley." Olivia declared firmly but softly. Ashley took in a deep sigh and began.

Outside the room, Elliot had taken the girls to a near by vending machine. They returned with little bottles of juice and a small bag of chips each. Amber seated herself down and sighed when Elliot sat next to her. She maneuvered her body so her back was completely facing him and started eating her snack. Much to Elliot's surprise, as soon as he sat down, Lacey gleefully hoped up onto his lap.

"Elliot, can you open my chips? Pretty princess please?" She asked sweetly. He gave a small laugh.

"Sure kid." He opened them and Lacey munched happily, occasionally having him hold the bag so she could sip her juice. Amber ate and drank at a normal pace so she was done first, while the little girl slowly ate.

Amber sat and silently let the tears come, twisting around the empty bag she held in her hands. She was drowning in a mix of emotions. Anger at her father for everything he'd done. Anger at Elliot and Olivia for stealing her mother from her when she only had a hour of life left in her. Anger at her mother for agreeing. Anger at her little sister for being so obnoxiously unaware of all that was happening. Anger at herself for being mad at her mother when she was almost dead.

Dead, death, dying, words she found hard to think. She wanted to breakdown and have her mother hold her, and play with her hair as she made promises of everything being alright. But they all knew, that would be a lie, everything was far from "alright.". She wanted so much right now, but she knew they were all foolish wishes.

If she was really desperate, she would beg. She almost wanted to do every and anything possible that consisted of making a wish. She could pray for a genie, a shooting star, a miracle, whatever it took. But she's not stupid. No number of genies, shooting stars or whatever could stop what was happening.

Her mother would be dead within a hour, and there was nothing she could do.

Back inside the hospital room, Ashley had just finished her story. Olivia felt numb from it all. She may have dealt with a lot of horrible stuff everyday, but this? This was by far the worst in a long time. The fact it had happened to a former best friend of hers kept the numbness growing. Silence now overtook the room for a good 5 minutes.

"I'm done, I want my girls back."

"Real qu-"

"Now detective!" The woman barked out sharply.

"What do you want to happen to the girls? Is there any family?" Olivia asked anyway.

"Try my- no she died." Ashley paused, "there is no family."

"I heard you had a mother."

"From the girls? No, she moved somewhere out of the country. I haven't told them yet, I forgot about that when I said it. Besides, she won't have anything to do with them anymore."

"Anymore?"

"We had a fight."

"Okay, so there's no one then?"

"Not a single soul, unless.."

"Unless?"

"Olivia, I may be pissed at you for what happened, but I know you're still a good person. Besides, they've seen to like you."

"You want me to take care of your girls?"

"I do, and besides, I have you listed as a emergency contact if anything were to happen."

"Me?"

"Like I said, I can trust you. I kept your address after I visited you. Now I want my daughters."

"Yeah, I'll go get them."

"Liv, wait."

"What?"

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry. For two things."

"Oh. Wait, what's the other thing."

"For not trying harder to talk to you, I want to catch up but you know I only have a certain amount of time and…"

"You wanna spend it with your daughters, I get it. I'll go get them." Olivia said gently. The women shared a small smile.

The girls spent some alone time with their mother, but as it grew later, Olivia decided they should be in there too. Just in case.

Suddenly, the machines started beeping and a doctor rushed in. The adults knew what was happening.

"Girls," Ashley started weakly, "M-mommy told you what's happening and how she's gonna go to heaven. I h-hate to say this but, girls it's t-time." She choked on the last word.

Both girls let sobs come as they held tightly to their mother. When the beeps rapidly increased, Elliot knew to remove the girls.

Olivia sat next to her old friend and grabbed her hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"T-take care of them Livy."

"I will Ash, I promise."

"I know." She smiled and suddenly her eyes fluttered closed.

And all was silent.

**Aww :'( **

**Good news and bad news, bad first. My mom's ditching me to go to Mexico with my step dad :'p. ****Good news, I'll be home alone till my grandma comes over and my grandma is awesome! More good news, yours truly is going to be a Candy Corn witch for Halloween**

**Admit it, you're secretly jealous XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long story short, my computer decided to get a virus and die. I backed up everything I had written on a flash drive thing. My daddy gave me my Christmas present early since my computer was dead, a laptop(:. I attempted to put everything I copied on my laptop, but they saved weird and long story short (again) I basically had to re-type everything thing. But I've been soooo busy lately. School, friends, holidays, writers block, I was sick for the first week of winter break (this is my second and last week) up until the eve of Christmas Eve. But now, I'm backk!**

The all too familiar blaring of Olivia s alarm clock sounded, and she let out a groan. The arms around her instinctively pulled her closer and planted soft kisses in her hair.

"Turn that damn thing off". Elliot mumbled and she let out a small laugh.

"But we'll fall back asleep, which we can't". They both sighed.

"Five more minutes?" Another small laugh from her.

"I wish," she threw herself out of bed and opened her blinds.

She wasn't surprised when she was met with dull gray clouds instead of a ray of sunshine. Gloomy weather always seemed to strike on funeral days. She sighed once more.

"Guess I better go get the girls."

"I'll come," he touched her shoulder gently and she rested her body back on him.

"This is the only time we've really been alone."

"I know, I know." He pulled in for a kiss before the two departed for the girls, who had stayed in Olivia s guest room.

He watched her walk ahead of him; NYPD sweats, a T-shirt gracing her strong body, and wondered how she was. They really hadn't had a chance to talk, something he resented. So with a sigh, he followed her,

Olivia lightly drummed her hand on the guest room in which the girls had been staying. They had tried to make it as homely as possible, and it was a cute little area. Until Olivia was granted custody, just as Ashley wanted (Olivia too) knowing they would be in good hands, they would stay here. Once all was done, the group planned on moving to a town home where more freedom for the girls was and a closer location to work. It was also when Olivia and Elliot planned on coming out as a couple.

The room had furniture pieces that had either been donated from Elliot s kids or bought. Each had half the closet and an area for their personal belongings. Olivia had promised them that when all was settled, they would get their furniture from their old house. But all their more personal possessions had already been received

"Lacey, Amber! Are you girls up?"

Yeah Livia!" Lacey cried happily.

"Amber?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can I come in?"

"Yes!" Lacey called again. Olivia opened the door and Lacey attacked Elliot.

"Elliot! You're here! Did you spend the night?"

"Yeah, Elliot did you spend the night?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"I did." He shook his head.

"Where did you sleep?" Lacey asked again.

"The couch." He answered slowly. The girls were becoming suspicious of their relationship. Amber peered out around her and looked out the door.

"Why is the couch fixed up with no blankets or pillows?" She asked.

"I put them away."

"Right, we'll go with that". Amber rolled her eyes, Olivia blushed and Lacey continued hugging Elliot's legs.

Within an hour and half later, the group was at the church, suddenly stone faced. Lacey and Amber where both in black dresses, hair curled and pined back with tights and black flats. Elliot wore a suit and Olivia was in black dressy pants, boots with a small heel and a black silk blouse. She had made sure she put on her waterproof mascara as well.

The church wasn't filled. For moral support, Cragen had shown up. Old coworkers and friends of Ashley sat scattered, all looking uncomfortable and unsure. An older lady sat in front, sniffling. Lacey perked up when she saw her, Amber looked shocked.

"Grandma!"

"Grandma?" Olivia questioned but before anything could be done, Lacey chased up to the front arms waving.

"Shit." Olivia mumbled, forgetting where she was, "Lacey come back!" She hissed quietly. But the little girl continued going. Amber looked up at Elliot.

'We thought she was dead."

"Dead?"

"Well not exactly, just that we could never see her again and she couldn't see us. Lacey assumed the worst and thought she was dead. Mama didn't deny it so, I just thought." The young girl shrugged her shoulders as her sentence trailed off.

"Why?"

"I don t know. I was sure that it was just another fight and we' d see her again in a week or so. Dad was at work, and mama was yelling on the phone. The other person was yelling back and I knew it was grandma by the voice. Before she hung up, mama told her that you're never gonna see any of us again! That's when she told me and Lacey we would never see her again. I'd heard it before, but when she didn't show up I started to believe it." Amber sighed and her voice slightly quavered.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and Lacey, who was sitting in the woman s lap. Olivia looked uncomfortable, but met his gaze. She motioned for them to come over.

It's her. She mouthed. He nodded and looked down at Amber who was looking around.

"Why don't we go down there?"

"What if it's not her?"

'Well look at Liv." He said gently and pointed to the woman who nodded to Amber. She suddenly tensed up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate her!" She exclaimed, a lone tear slowly sliding town her cheek. Elliot bent down to her level.

"Why do you hate her?" He asked quietly.

"Because she left us! She promised me and Lace that no matter what she would take care of us and mama. They used to get into awful fights, but she always came back and helped us. Even if it meant mama throwing stuff at her to leave, she would come to apologize, whether it was her fault or not. Mama always told her she would never see us again, but then she showed up, smiling with a plate of cookies. If she would've j-just come!" Amber erupted into a heap of sobs and collapsed into Elliot s arms.

"Amber, it's okay. I know it's hard when someone breaks a promise, a very important promise. But as much as you want to, you can't change the past. All you have is now, and you don t want to spend it mad at someone you love. Besides, one minute of being mad at someone is a minute of happiness you could've had." He smiled and hugged her closer, "do you think you can do this?"

"W-what if I'm scared too?"

"It's okay to be sacred, and you've got Liv, Lacey and me right here."

"I guess." With a sigh she and Elliot stood up, but not before she gave him one more hug.

"Thanks Elliot."

"Welcome sweetie. Let's go."

The pair walked slowly and silently down the middle of the church to where Olivia stood waiting. She motioned her over and gave her a sweet smile.

"It's okay Amber."

"I know." She sniffled.

"We're right here sweetie." Olivia said promising before giving her a slight push forward. She made her way over as Elliot made his way to stand next to Olivia, filling her in on what had happened.

Amber gave a shaky sigh, and walked over. Her grandmother's eye's shone and a tear traced its way down her wrinkled cheek.

"Oh Amber!" The old woman sniffled, "you've grown so much."

"Why did you let her die?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why. Did. You. Let. Her. Die?" Her voice was suddenly cool, her words formed and spoken slowly.

"Oh honey, I didn't let her die!"

"Yes you did!" She screeched, "you just left us! You knew he would kill her but you didn't care! You promised us you never would leave! You promised! How could you just do that? You promised!" Her voice crackled with tears and she choked out the word promise.

"I'm sorry hon, so s-" But Amber pushed through the crowd around her and ran out of the church, tears making a waterfall down her face.

She made her way outside, sky still gloomy and threatening, Way out west, a stubborn ray of sun shine attempted to break through the clouds. She threw herself on the ground, held her knees to her chest and sobbed. She wanted her mom.

Her mom would've held her close and let her cry as long as she wanted. She would've traced lazy patterns in her back as Amber buried herself in her chest and cried. She wished she could feel her mother's arms tight around her, angel soft kisses in her hair, her mother's sweet voice singing to her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Oh please don't take my sunshine away._

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away._

So as she sat there, slightly shivering in as cool raindrops plopped on her, rocking herself, tears staining her face, and sung.

"You are my s-sunshine, my only s-sunshine. You m-make me hap-" Her voice quavered, her body shook and she wanted to collapse.

Suddenly, the ray of light from earlier broke through, leaving part of the sky bright but pale. It sent strong waves of hope to her and she forced herself to keep going.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray." Her voice turned steady and grew from a broke whisper to a loud call," you'll never know dear how much I love you. Oh please don't take my sunshine away." And as her mother s voice filled her head, her soothing voice singing along, Amber raised her head high.

"Oh please don't take my sunshine away!"

The little ray of light grew.

**I was really tired of editing and everything, so if theres any errors (I'm sure there is), just try to ignore them please. **

**I'm about ready to end this so I can start a new story. I'm ending Holding on to Hope (:o just read that update and don't be too mad) and I'll post the first chapter of one of my new stories. I have a idea for the other, I just need to type it. **

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now now, I know what you're all thinking. "Bitch puh-lease! Not even 1,300?" Yeah, it's called writers block :p**

**I own nothing, enjoy[:**

Olivia stood there, warm tears slowly filling in her chocolate brown eyes. With a shaky sigh, she attempted to compose herself as she made her way to Amber.

"Hey sweetie. This is obvious answer but, are you okay?" Olivia lowered herself to the girl who was sitting on the ground, knees to her chest as tears flowed freely down her face.

"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders, "Olivia can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you know the other part to the song?" Amber asked, almost a mumble but still desperate, her deep eyes barely maintaining contact with Olivia. Olivia gave a sad smile.

"Honey, me and your mom would walk home from the school in every type of weather, rain pouring down or wind ready to pick us up but, we'd sing the entire song every day. I know that song like the back of my hand."

"W-what is it?" Amber asked her eyes glowing and bright now that she had her answer. Olivia sighed but sat next to Amber on the cool concrete, pulling the girl into her arms as Amber rested her head on Olivia, just like she had done with her mother.

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried.__You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you, and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all someday. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.  
You told me once, dear you really loved me, and no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another. You have shattered all my dreams. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _Olivia's voice was soft, soothing and flowing as she sang the long song that she had forgotten in her mind, but not her heart.

Suddenly, she could feel a little chin on her left shoulder and a gentle hand on her right one.

"That's a pretty song Livia! It sounds like the one my mama used to sing to me and Amber!" Lacey called gleefully.

"It's the same song Lace." Amber said dryly, her body turned away at the arrival of Elliot and her sister. Elliot lowered himself to Amber's level.

"You ready to go back inside?"

"No," she bit her flip so tightly; he thought she would draw blood. But despite her answer, Amber stood quickly and walked back inside, Lacey tagging behind, shouting for her to wait up.

"No one can reach her, "Olivia sighed, "no one at all. I was so close, but obviously that attempt proved fruitless."

"Big words eh Liv?"

"Shut up Stabler, "Olivia rolled her eyes as she lightly smacked him on the arm, "I was trying to be serious."

"I know, I know." He pulled her in for a big hug, "but right now you have to let things be. She'll come around, we've seen it before."

"It's just another case, except this time it's not some victim we'll help then move on. I still can't forget the faces of some of them El, it doesn't matter how hard I try. Now, every time the girls are hurt or something, it's gonna bring me back to this. I'm not blaming them, not at all, but how can I move on from this? I can barely do it with our victims, and this time it's personal. So personal." Olivia whispered the last sentence, tears filling up her eyes again.

"I know Liv, I know. Hey, I'm starting to get attached to them too, okay I've started since the day I met them but still," Elliot sighed, "but they have us, and we have each other. Forever and ever."

With that, he pulled her in for a tighter hug and kiss.

Back at the precinct, Munch and Fin had just received a call from a woman who was shaking as she spoke.

"Special Victims Unit, D detective Tutuola speaking."

"T-that bastard came back!"

"Who?"

"My neighbor! The one who killed his wife and almost the girls! Oh and Henry's at the store and I'm all alone! What if I'm next?"

"Who is your neighbor? Mam, I can't help until I know who it is." Fin was almost certain he knew, but he waved Munch over and asked just to be sure.

"Robert Cook!"

As Elliot and Olivia (Cragen left due to the whole situation and we back at his office) where standing stone faced at Ashley's burial, Munch and Fin were circling the house, guns drawn.

"Robert Cook! NYPD! You have 30 seconds to open the door or you'll need a new door!" Fin shouted, but was met with silence on the other end.

Silence, that was until the door was kicked in and officers ran through the house, guns drawn.

Moving in to the kitchen, Munch saw cook running through the backyard and hopping the fence into the neighbor's yard.

"Suspect on the move! Into the neighbor's yard!" Munch radioed to Fin who had been canvasing the house from outside, just unfortunately on the other side.

As Fin raced over, he could hear a woman's scream then scream belong to a man and woman screaming again, only this time it was "you bastard!"

The woman who called earlier after seeing him was now spraying pepper spray in his eyes, (after seeing him in her yard Fin guessed) and kicking him. Fin pushed her away, thanked her for her "help" (he really had no other way to put it) and helped Cook off the ground.

"My eyes! You stupid bitch!"

"Hey! You deserve that and more after what you did. Don't be giving me that shit."

"What I do?" Cook shouted.

Fin only rolled his eyes and tried hard not to slap him as he cuffed him and read him his rights.

**Fair warning, my next chapter may be my last. Suggestions and reviews are highly welcomed[:**


End file.
